


Kids Like You

by Heywhatsuphello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Others to be added if I continue this, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Undefined gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heywhatsuphello/pseuds/Heywhatsuphello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you were just getting used to the Underground too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore

‘This… This doesn’t seem right.’

The last thing you remember before your reset was coming across a warrior with fiery red hair. From the pieces of information the monster kid spewed, you guessed she must've been Undyne, the head of the royal guard. However, you didn't have the chance to ask before you were forced to listen to her monologue. Immediately afterward she threw you a shield and began her relentless attacks. Spear after spear would fly by your head, grazing the parts of you that weren't hidden. No matter how much you dodged, she never seemed to give up, nearly bringing you to your death before you managed to reset.

You were supposed to have woken up in front of the cozy shop in Snowdin, that being the last place you saved before moving on.

This however, was not what you were expecting.

‘I... I can't remember saving here at all...’

You stood still for a moment, taking in your new surroundings. You were standing at the beginning of an exquisite golden hall. Large marble pillars lined the walls, light was streaming through the windows, and the tiles were polished to the point where you could see your reflection staring up at you. While you could tell this was once a place that held joy, there was a distinct feeling in the air. A cold, foreboding premonition that sent a chill up your spine.

Turning your head to the right, you saw the familiar yellow glow of a save point next to the worn oaken box that seemed to show up everywhere you went. Curious, you walked over to it, your light foot steps ringing out throughout the hallway. Inside was a seemingly random assortment of objects. There were old ballet shoes, packets of astronaut food, and a toy knife, among other things you didn’t recognize. On top of that, everything was covered in a film of light grey dust, a substance that stained your fingers when you tried to touch it.

Still brimming with questions, you closed the chest, deciding to move on. Eyeing what appeared to be a large, wooden doorway in the distance, you started walking forward. The atmosphere in the room became increasingly sinister with every step you took. 

You would've turned back if you weren't determined to figure out where you were.

“Is anyone there?” your voice rang out, bouncing off the walls until it simply disappeared.

You thought back to the the skeleton duo you encountered back before you reached Snowdin. Papyrus and Sans were the first people you met after you left the ruins, the shorter of the two introducing himself after nearly scaring you to death. At first you were reluctant to speak to them, the notion that the taller of the two wanted to ship you off to the royal guard making you a bit more than just wary. After a while however you couldn't stay scared, the constant stream of puzzles and naivete coming from Papyrus making you warm up to him faster than you thought was possible. His brother Sans wasn't all too bad as well, his quick wit, bad jokes, and general helpfulness leaving you feeling like you actually had a friend in whatever new, unforgiving place you had fallen into.

You wished they were both there with you now.

A sudden noise made you snap out of your thoughts. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a shadow run between the pillars to your left, disappearing almost as fast as it made itself known. You could feel your heart beat pick up, getting faster and faster until it felt like it was going to leap out of your chest. The dark atmosphere of the hallway was almost suffocating, and your breathing was getting more ragged as you realized you truly weren't as alone as you once thought.

There was someone right behind you. You could feel it. Their cold breath was just barely grazing you neck, causing you to shut your eyes out of pure terror.

"You called?"

All of the tension in your body almost immediately dissipated at the sound of that familiar voice. While you heart was still racing, a smile found it's way onto your lips as you turned around to come face to face with Sans' wide grin. You wanted to cry out in joy. The sight of a familiar soul in this alien place nearly made you leap out of happiness. You almost hugged him before he stepped back.

"You know, the way you spoke almost makes it sound like you wanted to see me," he spoke again, his smile somehow managing to stretch even wider.

You were about to laugh it off as one of the skeleton's normal quips, almost opening your mouth to send back a playful reply, but something didn't seem right. There was a slight edge to the way he said that. A small malicious note that made that sinister feeling return. 

You took a step back, confusion etching it's way across your features. You might have been overthinking, but something in your gut told you this wasn't the friend you left in Waterfall.

“S-Sans? Are you-“ 

“Let’s just get straight to the point.”

Before you could say another word, your soul was instantly ripped from your body. While you had gotten used to the battles in the Underground, the amount of hate and force put into the action left you gasping on the floor.

"What.... are you..." you choked out between pained breaths. Looking up through the tears that had already begun pricking the corners of your eyes, you could see the grin on Sans' face drop a bit. You could've sworn you saw the slightest hint of uncertainty, before it was quickly replaced again with the cold, dark leer he wore earlier.

“It’s a beautiful day outside. Flowers are blooming, birds are singing…”

He spoke so casually it almost made you think this was just another dinner at Grilby's, though you had a feeling tonight wouldn't end in burgers and fries.

“Sans… I don’t…”

He didn’t look up at you. He continued on without even sparing you a second glance.

“On days like these, kids like you…” You stared on warily, the tears finally falling as terror etched into your features. You couldn't understand why this was happening. You opened your mouth to speak again when the skeleton suddenly looked up, his face so twisted with hate you could hardly recognize him. In place of the pinpricks of light you were used to seeing was a single, bright blue flame, burning so fiercely you could feel it from where you were standing. He opened his mouth again, the same cruel smile etched into his features. 

“S H O U L D  B E  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L.”

Within a split second you were thrown on the ground so harshly you nearly lost consciousness. Before you could even recover your soul was pierced by jagged bones and beams of light that never seemed to end. Face stuck in a soundless scream, you watched, helpless as the frail red heart that represented your very being was stabbed over and over, each motion wracking your body with excruciating pain. This continued on for longer than you could count, the skeletons face grinning at you maliciously as you writhed on the floor with every flick of his hand.

You lost track of how many times you passed out.

\---

Darkness clouded the edges of your vision as you lay limp on the ground. The near endless barrage had finally stopped, but you were too far gone to notice. Your chest raised and lowered erratically, your breaths becoming weaker as the pain started fading away. Your cheeks were wet with tears that stopped flowing ages ago, and all you could do was wonder what you could’ve done to deserve this.

The world eventually faded to familiar blackness.

Somewhere in the darkness you found the load button, glowing brightly against the emptiness of your surroundings. Perhaps this was just a small glitch. A bad dream that wasn't meant to happen. You’ll reset and wake up in the Snowdin Inn, everything will be alright, and you'll continue on trying to reach the surface as if nothing had happened. 

While you desperately wished that was the case, something told you that this wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote instead of studying for my french test tomorrow haha. I might continue it if there's interest, but for the most part I hope you liked it! I'll probably comb it over for mistakes tomorrow, since it's 1am and I'm really tired. Thanks for reading!


	2. Quitting is my Middle Name

You kept your eyes closed as you felt the blood rush to your ears. You could hear the sound of running water, getting increasingly louder until you finally heard the familiar pop, signifying you were back at your last save point. Before they were even open you could feel the light on your eyelids, and you smiled, thinking you were back in Snowdin.

Too bad life seemed to have something else in mind.

You blinked, trying to get your vision back in focus. In front of you was the exact same hall you found yourself in before. Everything was exactly like it was the first time you showed up here: Light streaming in through the windows, marble pillars holding up the ceiling, and the image of your terrified features staring up at you from the floor.

A sob you didn’t know you had escaped from your lips, and you nearly fell to the ground as you realized what had happened. You didn’t go back. You don’t know why but you didn’t go back. Your knees buckled under the weight of this information, and you could feel your breathing getting shallower, but you stopped yourself before you went into a full blown panic.

Maybe you were wrong. Maybe the events would play out differently this time and you were wrong and everything would be alright. Taking a deep breath you looked around again, landing on the save point and the box from earlier, both in the exact same position. Something made you want to check to see if they truly were the same however, and you uncertainly walked toward the two.

Arriving at the chest, you slowly opened the lid. Seeing the items inside made your breath hitch.

Ballet shoes. Astronaut food. A toy knife.

You wanted to cry. They were in the exact same positions as before, almost appearing to be mocking you. Everything was covered in the same film of grey dust, staining your fingers as you touched them in horror. The sight and feel of it made you sick, and for whatever reason visions of Papyrus came to your mind, becoming more vivid the longer you held the dust in your hands.

You tried to wipe off the substance before it did anything else and set your gaze forward. You didn't want to, no, you couldn't look at that box anymore. Taking deep breaths you attempted to clear your mind of whatever bad thoughts that were plaguing it. Maybe this time the Sans you encountered will be different. Maybe you wouldn’t even run into Sans at all. You couldn't say you were stuck in a loop yet, and the only way to know for sure is to keep moving forward, so that’s what you did.

You desperately tried to ignore the quickness of your heart and the growing pit in your stomach.

The more you walked the worse you felt, the sinister atmosphere you remembered the room having hitting you square in the face. It was nearly suffering, but you couldn't pay it any mind. You had to keep going.

Or at least, you were going to before you felt the same cold breath on your neck.

“Still not satisfied?”

There he was. Sans' sudden appearance nearly made you jump out of your skin, but the sound of his voice still dissipated some of the fear in your heart, even though it was there mainly because of him. He greeted you the same way as before, but this time what he said was different. You heart gave a little flutter of hope as you realized this go might not be as similar as you thought it would be. Sans’ voice was casual again, and you turned around to meet his eyes. To your surprise he was standing quite far away from you, yet he sounded like he was right next to your ear.

“Guess you just couldn’t stay away from me for too long,” he grinned maliciously, the cold blue flame lighting up his eye socket. You felt your spirits plummet again, the memories of the last time you were here rushing to mind, but before you could reply you were already on the floor.

You couldn’t speak. The forcefulness of the action knocked the breath out of your lungs, and your face contorted with every attack that slammed into your soul, the same soundless scream trying to escape. You weren’t prepared again. You don’t think you would ever be prepared. You writhed on the floor as the same events from before played out, the excruciating pain being too much for you to handle. You blacked out more times you could count, and when the attacks finally ended you were a mess.

And yet, when you were greeted with that familiar darkness and the two choices you came to know by heart, you still pressed reset.

\---

You died two more times before you finally came to terms with your new fate. You don't know why you kept coming back, but something inside of you still desperately wanted to believe that this was just a bad dream. Each time you faced Sans with the hope he wouldn’t attack, and each time he throw you to the ground and you’d be in excruciating pain before you could do anything to defend yourself.

However it only seemed to urge you forward.

You pressed reset again, and waited for the pop to happen before opening your eyes. Breathing heavily, you eyed the hall you had started to get used to, everything being exactly the same as it was the last four times you arrived. Somehow, something messed up your last save, and now you were always going to end up back here. You will continue to walk through this hallway, and you would continue to get killed until you either gave up or….

You quickly discarded the thought.

A chill ran up your spine as you revisited the events of your last three resets. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he had to be there with you, waiting for you to walk forward.

You stalled. Not knowing what to do. You saw the save point next to you, but you were too afraid to touch it. While it didn’t seem like you were ever going to wake up in Snowdin again, you didn’t want to get rid of the only hope you had left. Rewriting your save now would mean getting rid of the only chance you had of going back, and that wasn’t something you wanted to do just yet.

Deciding to ignore it, you let your eyes drift over to the chest next to it, sitting innocently as if a world of pain wasn’t waiting for you just meters ahead. You contemplated rechecking the contents, but something about the notion made your stomach turn. You didn’t know why, but you didn’t want to see that grey dust again.

Taking a deep breath, you set your gaze forward, set on getting some answers. While Sans might want to kill you, he was the only one you encountered in your short time here. Sure there was a door heading out of the hallway on your end, but you knew there probably wouldn’t be anybody behind it.

You had to try and talk to him.

Forcing yourself to walk forward, you tried your hardest to ignore how fast your heart started to beat. When your breath hitched, you brushed it aside, focusing on every step you took towards the end of the hall. Your fists were balled up tightly at your sides, clenched so hard you felt your finger nails digging into your skin. Each step you took felt heavier than the last, but you were too determined to stop.

When he appeared behind you, you were ready. The short greeting he gave seemed to be different each time, but the same hint of maliciousness was there, making your hair stand on end.

“Still keeping up the act, huh?” he asked, the smirk clear in his voice. The sound wasn't as comforting as you once thought.

You turned so that your side was facing him, but you didn’t want to look back. You refused to look back.  Swallowing hard, you tried to come up with what to say before it was too late.

“Listen kid, I don’t want to do this as much as the next guy,” he continued casually. You could hear his hands coming out of his pockets, but it was the least of your worries as you racked your brain for the one action that would buy you time.

You heard the skeleton take a deep breath. There were too many thoughts bouncing through your mind, you didn’t know what to say. Deciding to just speak and hope for the best, and finally looked Sans in the face.

“W-wait! Please just tell me wh-“ the skeleton cut you off, much to your dismay. Tears welled up in your eyes as you recognized that cold, blue flame in his left eye socket. You took too long.

“In fact, I’d say I want it more.”

For the fifth time in a row your soul was ripped out of your body. You tried to brace yourself for the pain to come, but nothing could prepare you for the agony that would wrack your body. No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t get used to it. Every time it hurt just as much as the last, maybe even more so.

You looked at Sans one more time, hardly able to open your eyes through the immense pain. His face was still twisted in anger, but for some reason, you swore you saw a hint of regret. However before you could get a better look your soul was hit dead on with one of Sans attacks, and everything went black.

That small change in his expression filled you with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Wow thank you for all the kudos! I really wasn't expecting to get this must in the first day ;u; This is actually really fun to write, so I think I'll continue it for now. Maybe I'll even be able to finish it! It's really late, so I think my writing is slightly worse than it would be if I wasn't half asleep, so I'll probably end up editing this again in the morning like I did with the last chapter. Aside from that though, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Good night! (And don't forget to leave feedback if you have any! I love reading your comments and seeing how I can improve my writing c:)


	3. So a Skeleton Walked into a Bar

Sans was getting tired.

Well, he’s always tired, but right now he just wanted to close up shop, call it a day, and never see your disgusting face again.

It was getting old, seeing the same sick freak walk through the same empty hallway just to run through the same battle with the same dialogue. No matter how much he tried to influence the script, the outcome was always the same, his monologue getting cut short by your inevitable death. He’s watched your soul fall to the floor in pieces more times than he could count, and trust me, he’s been keeping track.

What was this, the 109th time you’ve come through here? He’s got to hand it to you, really. Your determination was a force to be reckoned with. Heck, he’d be intimidated if he had never seen you before. He _was_ intimidated the first time he realized you were a ruthless piece of shit. Watching in horror as you killed his brother. Looking on silently as you murdered Undyne. Giving up the hope of a reset after you destroyed nearly everyone else in your path. You really left an impression on him back then. You could even say that he was scared of you at some point.

Now you were just getting old.

After seeing you try to kill him again, with that same deranged smile on your face even when you unsurprisingly ‘died’, he fully expected you to come back with a vengeance. He had prepared himself, waiting for you to rush towards where you knew he always appeared, waving your knife around and hastily urging on his dialogue like you’ve done since the 50th reset.

What he didn’t expect was for you to look as confused and helpless as you did then. Walking towards your save point as if it was the only thing you recognized, and looking through the box of your tainted belongings, your face somehow managing to look disgusted, even while belonging to one of the most disgusting creatures he knew.

He also didn’t expect you to call out, looking as scared as he once remembered you being in a far off timeline that obviously didn’t exist anymore.

He almost felt… sorry?

Or at least he would’ve, had you not given him every reason to hate every single cell that made up the asshole you turned out to be.

Though you seemed frightened, he didn’t give it a second thought when he ripped your soul out of your body.

When you were lying on the ground, nothing made him want to give you another chance as he attacked.

When he saw the tears in your eyes, they only urged him on as he poured every ounce of his strength into making sure you never got up again.

God knows you deserved it.

Besides, how could he let down his guard now? How could he be sure this wasn’t a false lull in the pattern the two of you had started? If he spared you now, how could he be sure you weren’t going to come back full throttle the second he thought he saw a tiny glimpse of humanity in your cold, twisted heart?

The answer was he couldn’t. Not after what you did to his friends. Not after what you did to Papyrus. Not after he realized what you would do the second you reached the end of that hallway.

He was going to try his hardest to destroy you, no matter how many resets it took for you to get it.

\---

He wasn’t surprised when he saw you go through another reset. The sight of you disappearing and reappearing was burned into his mind by now. There’d always be another go at it- you were too stubborn to give up, and he knew that by now. So when you materialized for the 110th time in a row, at the start of the same damned hallway, he really couldn’t give two shits about what you decided to do. He just knew you’d meet him again, he’d rip the soul from your body, and then he’d proceed to beat you senseless until you were forced to start over. It was the same routine every time, and it’ll be the same thing until you finally got it through that thick skull of yours that he was never going to let up.

You looked confused again, even letting out a sob when you saw the hallway. You almost looked like you were about to go into a panic before you decided to take a look at the box again, getting your grubby fingers over every stolen item.

How stupid did you think he was?

He watched as you continued forward, the same ‘scared’ expression on your face.

It made Sans sick.

He didn’t waste any time confronting you, quickly slipping in a quick one liner before throwing you to the ground for the umpteenth time in a row. To his surprise you still didn’t do anything in return, just lying there and taking it.

He had to hand it to you. You sure were one hell of an actor.

The skeleton watched as you disappeared again, the room briefly going white before you appeared in the same spot at the start of the hallway.

\---

He killed you two more times before he had the notion something was off. You seemed genuinely distressed, and no matter what he did you still refused to strike back.

 It was… concerning, to say the least. No bones about it. After getting used to you being so blood thirsty, the fact that you were still acting so passive just felt wrong.

Sans shook the thought out of his head when he saw you appear at the beginning of the hallway. It had to be all an act, a way for you to get his guard down and defeat him, and he was set on making sure that didn’t happen.

You didn’t stop at the chest this time, only stopping to gaze at it warily. Instead you balled up your fists and started walking forward. Your hands were curled into tight fists and your face gave away how scared you seemed to be.

What a joke.

“Still keeping up the act, huh?” he sneered, appearing behind you.

You turned, looking as if you wanted to say something to him, but stopped halfway, instead deciding to stare at the ground. Sans took it as a sign to continue.

“Listen kid, I don’t want to do this as much as the next guy,” he sighed, preparing to take your soul and slam dunk it into the ground. He didn’t want it as much as the next guy. He wanted it _more_. He wanted to avenge his brother and his friends. To give some sort of justice to all the lives you destroyed. He wanted to make sure no one else would have to come face to face with you.

You surprised him then, turning around to stare you in the face, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “W-wait! Please just-“ you began to plea, a painful, heartbroken sound that made Sans’ heart drop.

He quickly cut you off before you could continue, refusing to listen to what else you had to say. "I'd say I want it more."

How could you try to pull this shit on him, after others said the same to you before you decided to turn them all into dust? It pissed him off to no end, and he quickly made sure you wouldn’t be able to talk again, at least for a little while.

He sent bone after bone crashing into your soul, all the while aiming his gaster blasters in the same spot. He didn’t want to have to deal with you anymore- with your stupid façade that brought too many painful memories back to mind.

He wanted you dead.

And yet, every time he looked at you he felt a sharp pang of regret in the back of his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it might seem small but I can't believe I've gotten 100+ kudos in just two days! You guys are honestly so amazing ;u; While there weren't a lot of you, I do know that some of you might've already read this chapter yesterday when I uploaded it by accident. It was initially supposed to be the second chapter, but I realized it might've been better if I waited a little bit. If you had read it already, I just want to let you know that it was changed/extended to accommodate what happened in chapter 2, so you might not want to skim over it if you had!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and please don't forget to add a comment if you have feedback! <3


End file.
